Amy Anderson/Sailor Mercury
Amy Anderson, a genius schoolgirl who can transform into one of the series' specialized heroines, the Sailor Scouts. Amy's name means 'Friend of Water'. Her attacks are based around water, ice and fog. Sailor Mercury first reveals her identity in the seventh chapter/episode/installment, "The Might of the Seven Seas. Welcome Ikkakumon and Walrainmon". She serves as the 'brains' of the group. Her powers are associated with phases of water, and she can use her supercomputer to quickly analyze the surroundings around her (which does come in handy). In When Destinies Collide, as well as its sequel, Amy is voiced by Ashley Benson. 'Personality and Role in WDC' Amy's most-emphasized character trait is that she is enormously intelligent, she is rumored by other characters to have an IQ of 300. Her peers view her with a mixture of awe and distaste, misinterpreting her inherent shyness as snobbery, and so she tends to have a difficult time making new friends. But that didn't stop her from befriending the others once she became a Sailor Scout as well as a DigiDestined. Early on in her life, she relies heavily on the approval of her mother, teachers, and friends, but as the series progresses she becomes stronger and more confident in herself. She is generally the most sensible of the characters, and is often the only one embarrassed when the group has a dull-witted moment. She is first befriended by Joe as the two share a lot in common. And as the series progresses, she develops a crush on Joe. Amy is also the Sailor Scout of Water and Ice, Sailor Mercury. Her sailor suite has a light blue and ocean blue color scheme. Amy's digimon partner is a cheery, happy, seal-like digimon named Sealmon. When she first arrived in the Digital World, Amy met her digimon, then she was in the In-Training level, Pupmon (baby seals are called Pups). Amy was a little hesitant at first towards Pupmon, but she soon befriended her partner and looked out for her. Amy's relationship with Sealmon grows stronger throughout the series. With each evolution, Amy begins to understand more about the Digivolution process and how/why it works so well. As WDC progresses Amy becomes more in-tuned with the surroundings of the Digital World. At first she, and the rest of the DigiDestined, didn't know what to think of the Digital World, or the Digimon themselves. But throughout all the adventures and battles, Amy felt that she and Sealmon were a perfect team. With Sailor Mercury being the Soldier of Water and Ice, she can combine her attacks with any of Sealmon's evolutions and help out her partner when needed. 　 'When Destinies Collide (movie)' When Amy was around 10 or 11 years old, she witnessed the battle between Greymon and Parrotmon, thus leading her to be one of the chosen children to become a DigiDestined. 'Family and Background' Her parents are divorced, and she lives with her mother, a busy doctor who is not home very often, named Saeko. They look very similar, and Amy admires her mother and longs to live up to her example. Besides her workaholic tendencies, Ms. Anderson is portrayed as a good person who openly resents not having more time to spend with her daughter. Amy's father is never named, but is stated to be a painter. Thinking about this however, Amy seems to appreciate her father and seems to share some of his artistic traits. Amy's mother is appeared to be fairly rich, as they live in a condominium. 'WDC:02 Epilogue' By the end of When Destinies Collide, Amy succedes in becomming a Doctor, just like she planned. Although she and her husband, Joe, are both doctors, Amy works with humans while Joe works with Digimon. On occasion, Amy will help with the Digimon. Sealmon provides a helping hand (or rather fin), by playing with the younger kids while they wait. Amy has married Joe and they have two kids. A son named John, who has a Bukamon, and a daughter named Amanda, who has a Pupmon. Gallery ' Mercury.jpg|Sailor Mercury SuperSailorMercury.jpg|Super Sailor Mercury wallpaper Amy'sDigivice.png|Amy's Digivice ' Category:Profile Category:Main Character Category:Sailor Scout